


Coffee Confessions

by cherrylng



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Fluff, Ha!, Humour, It is, M/M, Oh look another coffeeshop AU, Sarcasm makes me think that writing this would be humourous to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nao gets a surprise on what he sees in Tora's coffee mug...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Jan. 2nd, 2013

"Hey, this doesn't look like--"  
  
"A pub. We know, it's a cafe. So either you sit down and accept it or leave," Tora answers, greeting the customers, finishing off what he knows of what this confused first time costumer was going to ask. Embarrassed, the customer muttered an 'oh' and quickly asked for a seat for two with his friend.  
  
"If you are interested more about how our cafe came to be, you can read the first page of our menu while viewing the range of our selections available," Tora recommends to them, giving them a smile and a bow.  
  
In fact, this was almost part of the routine that he, Nao and some of their staffs had to contend since he and Nao were the ones responsible for naming their cafe Tiger & Bear. It wasn't by accident at all. They  _were_  planning to open an English pub by that name, but they failed to get a permit to serve alcohol in their premises and had to quickly change it into a cafe instead after a mutual agreement with his partner. But they were forced to contend with several structures that were already in place, such as the bar now converted to a long dining table and cashier and the sign that was already done. Since they couldn't decide on the name change, they decided to stick to the old name and expect the confusion that comes.  
  
So it's no surprise that the first few customers who walked in were clearly confused with the design of the cafe having elements of that of a pub. They were a few that complained that they should change the name, but the rest went along with it, and the Tiger & Bear was certainly a quirky not-a-pub cafe to bring in attention and people in.  
  
Nao walks out of the bar to receive orders from the customers, having seen such faces before. It won't take long for them to fall in love with the food and won't be upset of the absence of beer to compliment with whatever food that was available.  
  
"I love our confused costumers," Nao declares as soon as he walks into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, do you?" Kai raises an eyebrow, stopping his stirring a soup and putting the ladle down by the side, his arms crossed.  
  
"Whatever do you mean by that?" Nao asks innocently.  
  
"That would be nothing compared to your love for your Tiger. Rawr~" Kai snickers.  
  
"T-That's preposterous!" Nao sputters, deliberately looking away from the chef while putting on his own apron.  
  
"Oh, don't be so embarrassed, Nao-chan," Kai laughs, patting his back. "You two are compatible with each other."  
  
"He's a bossy person," Nao huffs.  
  
"And it's part of the quirk he has," Kai counters back.  
  
"He makes me do things that he can do it by himself."  
  
"Just to surprise you with something nice."  
  
Nao glares at him before giving one more attack.  
  
"He's a tireless man when it comes to sex. He always gets me into it!"  
  
"With you saying yes and be nicely sore and pleasant the next day," Kai croons. "You know I do that to Ruki too."  
  
"Whose side are you on?"  
  
"The one that watches the ball go back and forth," Kai smirks.  
  
"Now stop talking with me. We got customers to feed!" Kai declares, pushing Nao out. "It's your job to man the bar, barista."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was by 8pm did Nao walked towards the door and flipped the sign to say that the cafe is closed. The flow of customers have dwindled down to only 4 or 5 seats still occupied, and the whole atmosphere is slow and serene. There's not much to rush around now, other than to wait until the customers leave, clean up and say goodbye towards the staffs.  
  
"Nao-kun, will you clean my coffee mug?" Tora hands him a dirtied mug. There was no 'help' or 'please', it was a demand to clean his mug up.  
  
"Why don't you do it?" Nao ignores him, busying himself with wiping a mug that he is holding on to clean.  
  
"Because you'll do as I say?" Tora purrs, taking the mug in Nao's hands away and replace it with his dirty mug. Nao glares at him at first before staring in disgust at the blackness of what surrounds the bottom of the mug.  
  
"Did you have to make yourself Turkish coffee today?" Nao groans, exasperated. It takes time and patience to wash away the ground coffee beans that were already starting to dry in.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You bastard," Nao grumbles, stomping in to the kitchen and muttering swear words and how furious he is to Tora. As he washes the mug and murmur to himself on what an asshole Tora is, he noticed something clanking around the water and takes a better look.  
  
Wait—  
  
Is that a ring inside there?  
  
Picking out the ring from the mug, Nao noticed another thing on what's inside the mug. There seems to be some letters in it that says...  
  
"Marry me?" Nao reads out, his eyes widen in realisation. He turns around to see Tora behind him.  
  
"Will you?" Tora asks, smiling genuinely and waiting for the answer.  
  
So that's why-- But it never looked like Tora had this prepared. So how can he...?  
  
"You prepared this?" Nao whispers in amazement and shock, he never expected this day.  
  
"I did. Took me weeks to act normal and without letting you on," Tora explains. "I'm sorry I had to pick on Turkish coffee, but it was one of the only few ways to make sure that you can see it."  
  
"You're an asshole," Nao shakes his head while releasing a wheeze of a laugh. "One that I love."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And one that I'll yes!" Nao cries out in happiness, jumping into Tora's arms and kissing him in return.  
  
"Time to say congratulations to our engaged lovebirds here," Saga announces from outside the kitchen, and a volley of applause was heard. "Now come out and face the audience!"  
  
Holding their hands together, they looked at each other first before they walked out to see their customers congratulate them. This is how Nao never expected on how Tora would confess to him, but he doesn't wish it for anything else to replace it.  
  
  
END


End file.
